1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compositions of matter and methods for use thereof in the treatment of the symptomology of disease syndromes involving the neurological system of the body, particularly chronic degenerative neurological diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recognition of the intense biological activities of snake venoms came early to man, this recognition being soon followed by attempts to utilize such venoms in the treatment of varying physical afflictions. Early practitioners of homeopathic medicine made snake venoms an integral part of the pharmacopeia of the times, a practice still continued today in certain cultures. Unfortunately, virtually none of these essentially homeopathic traditions have stood the dual test of time and of subjection to modern concepts of efficacy. However, the recognition of the extraordinary bioactivity of snake venoms has remained and, within the recent past, has finally resulted in increased understanding of the venoms and of their utility. In particular, intensive research in this century has revealed that snake venoms consist of a variety of proteinaceous and other components which have great utility in the research laboratory for study of biological systems. Certain snake venom components or "fractions" have also been proven therapeutically effective as anticoagulants, pain relievers, etc. Pharmaceutical preparations containing snake venom fractions are now available commercially and have proven to be effective.
Exemplary of recent developments in the utilization of snake venoms for treatment of the human body is the enzyme isolated by Reid et al from Agkistrodon rhodostoma venom disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,416, the patent also disclosing a method for therapeutic treatment of the human body with the enzyme. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,977 to Sanders, a treatment of neurological diseases afflicting humans, particularly amyotropic lateral sclerosis, is taught using detoxified snake venoms including a modified neurotoxin derived from the Bungarus genus. Sanders further teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,676 similar methods for treatment of neurological disorders using modified neurotoxins derived solely from the Naja genus. The Sanders patents teach that these ophidian venoms must be detoxified in order to allow the introduction of an effective dosage into the body. As is recognized in the patents, detoxification of the venoms thus used risks destruction of the activities of the venoms which are being sought to effect the intended treatment. The present invention utilizes various combinations of snake venoms and snake venom fractions which retain full bioactivity by virtue of not having been subjected to detoxification processes. The biologically active compositions of matter thus provided according to the invention are herein disclosed as having exceptional utility in the treatment of the symptomatic effects of neurological and other disorders, certain of which disorders are potentially of viral and/or autoimmune origin.